Gravity
by Lerris
Summary: Ch3 added. Ranma and Nabiki get a new beginning. Two wishes are granted. The title will make sense in a later chapter.
1. Future's Birth

Gravity by Lerris  
  
Chapter 1 -- Future's Birth  
  
----------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This piece of work is purely for enjoyment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Notes: thoughts {other language}  
  
This story is a continuation based on the Ranma 1/2 series by Rumiko Takahashi. My knowledge of the series comes from the anime and other fanfictions. If you are looking for a story where all of the Ranma 1/2 characters act exactly as they do in the anime then you should probably skip this story. This is, after all, my story. There will be no Sailor Scouts in this story.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Night had fallen at the Tendo house. The sound of a ledger could be heard to be closing softly. Nabiki brushed a tear from her eye. She set the book down near the foot of her bed and reached under and found the hidden catch. She opened the storage area and placed the record of the true household finances back in its place.  
  
Nabiki wiped another tear from her face. How had it gotten so bad? She had done her best. Heck even Ranma had helped her. At first she thought of it as a game and they really needed the money. Besides the dumb jock was making his sister miserable and he deserved it. It all changed when she saw Ranma-chan open an eye quickly when she was taking pictures and then close it again. Of course he knew. Heck he had to watch out for love sick Amazons climbing in bed with him, and insane Panda's and angry sisters.  
  
She thought about her younger sister and Ranma. Why does it have to be this way? My gosh those two love each other, and yet they make each others miserable. It hurts just to watch them. She thought of her older sister. The life had long ago gone out of her replaced with this pretend happiness. She had sacrificed too much for her family. Now the finances were falling apart. The damage from Ranma's fights and medical bills were a large expense, but in truth Ranma's presense still allowed her to more than cover it. It was just that the savings were gone, and there was no income. They couldn't last much longer. Things were never this bad when mother was alive. For one thing her father actually earned a living.  
  
Her mind raced in circles as she tried to find the peace to sleep. It eluded her for much of the night.  
  
-------------------------  
  
In another room in the house Kasumi Tendo sat trying to read a medical book but her thoughts kept slipping away. Things were unweaving no matter how much she tried. Her youngest sister was unhappy. Nabiki was little better despite the mask she wore. Kasumi knew all about masks. Her's was the best of all. Dang it. Haven't I already read this page?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Genma Saotome slept the sleep of the blissfully ignorant. He wasn't truly stupid, but he had long ago learned to ignore anything that would truly upset him. He knew he was a foolish man yet he had such hopes for Ranma and Akane. He tossed and turned a little in his sleep as a scene was replayed in his dreams where Akane professed to hate the female Ranma in front of her and Nodoka insisted they commit Seppuku for failing to make Ranma a man among men. Ok perhaps Genma's ability to remain blissfully ignorant was failing.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ranma was staring up at the ceiling. It was patched several places. One was where Akane had punted him through the roof. Two others were where he had kicked Happosai through. Ranma sighed. He wondered if things really would work out. He hoped so, but he was really beginning to worry. Once again he thought of leaving. At least then the chaos would hopefully follow him and leave the others alone. He knew it wouldn't ever be that simple. They would always find him. ----------------------------  
  
Akane continued to write in her diary.   
  
"Dear Diary. It happened again today. That slut glomped all over Ranma again today and I pelted him into the ground. Why can't he do anything about her? I know he truly doesn't want the attention, but I can't help being angry. What is wrong with me? Why do I blow up so much? Why the hell doesn't he deal with the problem? It hurts so much to continue this charade called life."  
  
She looked down at her feet where P-chan was curled up sleeping. Well at least you are always faithful. I still wonder why Ranma and you fight so much.  
  
----------------------------  
  
In another place an attractive brunette sat at her desk and went over her work for the day. She had heard the dreams and thoughts of the Tendo house tonight and dearly wished she could help. The rules didn't allow it though. She cursed the rules. Sometimes she wished she could be like Urd. Suddenly a message flashed on her screen asking her to come to a meeting.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Peorth, I have a job for you."  
  
She listened carefully and at the end smiled a small smile. She didn't like much of what she heard but she saw and agreed with the need. There were many trials ahead of them, yet her father had given her orders. Peorth could feel the small ray of hope that had been created today. She hoped it would be enough. It was time to get started.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nabiki yawned and got up. She reached to pull the cover off of herself only for her hand to pass right through it. "What the heck?" She looked around. She was in her room, yet she wasn't solid. Am I dead? Just what is going on? Nabiki never was one to rush off in blind panic. Most situations could be made profitable if one could just find the right approach. Still it didn't look good. She got up and went to open the door, but her hand passed through the handle. She shrugged and passed through the door. In the kitchen she saw Kasumi cooking.  
  
"Kasumi, I'm so glad to see you."  
  
Kasumi continued to cook oblivious to Nabiki's presence. Nabiki spent ten minutes trying to find someway to be noticed but in the end gave up and decided to look around some more. Ranma and Genma were sparring outside, while her father was sitting watching them. Akane was watching Ranma, and so was Nabiki? "What the heck... Thats me?!" Ranma proceeded to be tossed into the koi pond. The solid Nabiki smirked, and Akane laughed. Genma was tripped and sent that way to. In short a typical morning, except for the ghostlike Nabiki. She searched the rest of the house but could find nothing until she came to the guest room. There laying on the cover was Ranma. She reached down and shook him.  
  
"Wake up! Something weird is going on." How the heck am I going to get him to wake up? I can't use the usual bucket method.. Inspiration dawned in the pseudo apparitions eyes. She bent down and whispered in Ranma's ear, "Wakeup Saotome, there is a new fiancee at the door and Akane's mad."  
  
"No. Its all pops fault. I didn't do anything." With that the ghostlike Ranma snapped awake and looked around. "Nabiki?" Ranma noticed Nabiki's rather revealing Pajama's.  
  
So when taken by surprise Ranma Saotome does react to a beautiful woman. She mentally filed that thought away. "Its about time you woke up. Ranma we have a problem. It seems that the two of us are ghosts or something, yet I've seen us walking around."  
  
Ranma put his hand down on the floor in preparation for getting up and it went through. "Huh? This is weird, even for me." Ranma as a rule only panicked about big things. If it didn't threaten his self image or his honor, well he was getting pretty good at taking weirdness. He had after all been simmered in it for a couple years now.  
  
"What are we going to do? There are two people out there pretending to be us and we can't even touch anything."  
  
"Dunno, on the bright side I can't become a girl if I can't touch water." Solid Ranma proceeded to run into the room to try to get away from Akane and her bucket. He failed. The water went through ghostlike Ranma instantly changing him into a girl. "Dang it, when will I ever learn to just shut up?"  
  
Nabiki laughed just as Akane sent solid Ranma on a trip via Akane Airlines. "Stupid baka, even refusing to try my cooking!"  
  
Nabiki stopped laughing and turned to Ranma again. "Seriously, what are we going to do? Your used to this weird stuff."  
  
"Well if no one else in the house is changed, then we have two options. We could wait to see if whoever did this shows up, or we could go see Cologne."  
  
"I hate waiting. Let's go." Without thinking Ranma's night clothes changed to his usual Red shirt and black pants. Another thought and Ranma was male again. Nabiki thought of herself in shorts and a t-shirt. "Well thats convenient."  
  
"Ya."  
  
They arrived at the Nekohaten, but despite their best efforts could not get Colgone's attention. She would look around as if something was odd, but that was all. They finally gave up and began walking home. A beautiful brown haired woman with lightly tanned skin and a diamond tattoo on her forehead walked beside them and said, "So how are you two doing?"  
  
"You can see us?" came from both of them.  
  
"I'm talking to you aren't I? Gee mortals, they allways ask the dumbest questions."  
  
"Are you responsible for this?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Me personally no. My father did it. He just asked me to be a guide of sorts."  
  
Ranma decided to stay quiet. He truly wasn't stupid, and he knew that when it came to getting answers, Nabiki was the one he wanted asking the questions.  
  
"So what happened to us?"  
  
"I think the park is a good place for this. Its a nice day and since no one can see or hear us, its a good choice." They began to follow her. "First things first. I don't know if you will believe me, but both Ranma's and both Nabiki's are quite real and neither is in anyway a fake. Father split your essences in two and gave each what it needed to be perfect and complete. The Ranma and Nabiki you saw this morning will continue to live their lives, not knowing anything about you two."  
  
Ranma was irritated at the "perfect and complete" nonsense. "Perfect and complete? I can walk through doors. People can walk through me. I don't find that perfect."  
  
"I never said alive. You are basically spirits now. Father did not give you life yet. Don't worry, if you do this small thing for us, that little detail will be taken care of."  
  
"Little detail?" said Ranma.  
  
Nabiki continued to stare at the brown haired girl. She was perhaps Kasumi's age and stunningly attractive. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Peorth. I am a goddess first class unlimited with no restrictions. So will you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" continued Ranma. He had the feeling he was being manipulated. It was a feeling he had a lot of practice learning to identify, usually because of the girl next to him.  
  
"Why save the world of course? Well in all actuality your job won't be quite that impressive yet you do truly have the opportunity to make the world a much better place."  
  
"Your not going to tell us what the job is are you?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"No, that I am forbidden from doing. If you accept, you will be told when the time is right. If you both accept, I can offer you each a wish. The wish must be for another and it must be a heartfelt wish so simply trading wishes is out. Beyond that you can wish for almost anything and if it is approved it will be granted."  
  
Nabiki said sarcastically, "Thats some wish. Did you put enough of a disclaimer in it?"  
  
"I am forbidden to lie as a goddess. Lying carries very drastic consequences. No I cannot guarantee any wish will be approved, but most are that we grant to worthy souls."  
  
"Anything we want?" said Ranma.  
  
"No, It must be a heartfelt wish for another and it must be approved. You couldn't, for instance, wish to be rid of your curse."  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"And if we decided not to accept?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Take a much time as you want to think about it. Once you decide call my name together and I will come. If you decide not to accept the offer and help us then other choices will be given to you. One of those choices will be to merge again with your old selves. Another option that will be given to you Ranma is to take on your old selves cursed form freeing your old self from the curse."  
  
"Gee thanks. He'd be thrilled and I'd be stuck as the pig-tailed girl forever."  
  
"You are called to serve, but are given the choice. Your curse was meant to teach you a lesson. If you chose that choice you will learn the lesson."  
  
Ranma grimaced. He knew what lesson she meant. Nabiki looked thoughtfully at Ranma.  
  
Peorth continued. "I will tell you this much. Along the path that we wish you to take there is much danger and it is forbidden for us to interfere too much in the affair's of mortals. In short you will be almost entirely on your own and yes there is a reason you both were chosen." With those parting words they were gone. Ranma and Nabiki were left in the park alone while being surrounded by people. They were lost in their thoughts for several minutes afterwards.  
  
"Saotome, what do you think? Are you going to accept the offer?"  
  
"I was thinking about her words, 'a reason you both were chosen' A martial artist and a mercenary?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "So they need brains and brawn eh?"  
  
Ranma was quiet for a moment. "What are you going to wish for?"  
  
Nabiki said quietly, "I'd wish for mother to be alive today. Kasumi and Akane could use her love so much. Things were so much better then.."  
  
"And you too?"  
  
"Don't be silly, besides I wouldn't be there anyway. It would be the other me."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I try to think what I would wish for, but its hard. I thought about wishing for the other Ranma to be free of the curse or the nekoken, or to find a way to resolve the finance mess or.. I could use about a dozen wishes."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Akane, who could ever love that uncute tomboy?"  
  
"I never mentioned a name. You filled that in. So you do love her. We were all so sure. Everyone except the two of you. Yet you want to do it."  
  
"A goddess asked me to help people. That is the first duty of a martial artist. How can I say no to that? Even if... But if I say yes, what of you? Will you go? I think she wanted both of us and you would be in danger. I should just say no that way.."  
  
"Ranma Saotome, now listen here. You do not, ever, make my decisions for me! Got that? I am a Tendo as well and I do not run away. I will make my own decisions."  
  
"I'm sorry. I ..."  
  
"I know Ranma. Just don't do it again."  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"I think its time to go observe. We have time do we not? If nothing else it may help us to be sure what to wish for if we decide to do it. Besides I may yet figure out how to make this profitable."  
  
Ranma laughed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In total they spent weeks watching all the Nerimians. Ranma got so sick of watching the continual misunderstandings between his other self and Akane. Why couldn't I just learn to shut up? The rest of the fiancee brigade was no better. Every time they got close one of them would show up.  
  
Nabiki spent time watching herself place bets, and manipulate Ranma into earning her money. It was a very sobering thing to watch yourself. She was beginning not to like herself very much. It wasn't long before she saw Ryoga change. Having nothing much to do but watch makes one very observant. Ranma was with her when she saw it.  
  
"I had hoped you would find out..."  
  
"Why Ranma? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you let that .. that bastard sleep with my sister? Heck a large chunk of your problems comes from him using what Akane tells him against you."  
  
Ranma went on to tell her the full story about how Ryoga came to be cursed and the promise he made. "I tried to let everyone know. I gave so many hints. I couldn't break my promise.. I tried.. I really tried..." A few tears fell from ghost Ranma's eyes. Nabiki patted his back with one arm gently. It was not much, but for the middle Tendo it was alot.   
  
"I once asked your father why he never told her and he replied, 'Its not my place to tell her. I will watch and if he does anything truly improper well he will regret it. Watch over her Ranma. She is precious to me. They all are.' It was the first time I ever had a truly serious conversation with your father."  
  
"Daddy." Nabiki sighed and was lost in her own thoughts for several minutes. "Ranma you know you are a fool? Some times you can't make everyone happy, and sometimes there are things more important than promises."  
  
Ranma didn't respond but wondered if she was right for a long time before they went their separate ways to get some sleep. It was odd that they needed sleep as ghosts, yet perhaps they were just used to it. Nabiki was lost in her own thoughts again as she sat beside Ranma on the edge of the porch facing the koi pond. My first guess for a wish is still the best. Mother could help them. Besides I'd imagine my other wish of being a billionaire would have been rejected, even if it was for the other me.  
  
"Figure out what your going to wish for Saotome?"  
  
"When did we say yes?"  
  
"When we realized how much we wanted those wishes. It looks like we have been bought."  
  
"Yes, I did. It is similar to an idea you came up with. I thought about wishes for the removal of the curse or nekoken or even Mallet-sama, or the fiancee brigade. Then I realized what I really wanted. It only took a few weeks to finally face the truth myself. I want them to be happy, to understand each other. She really does love me, err him. It was so obvious in all the looks she gave him that he didn't see."  
  
"Spill it Saotome. What are you going to wish for?"  
  
"Telepathy. That they know each other's hearts and minds. They can then find their own path, but for once they will understand each other."  
  
Nabiki stared at her sister's fiancee. To think I rejected him so long ago, and now we seem to be forced together and he years to be in my sister's arms.  
  
"Are you sure Ranma? We could just merge with our old selfs and you could tell her how you feel. I think it would work out."  
  
Ranma looked at her. He shifted to a she without thought. Tears were in her eyes. "Yes, I have my duty and she...will have.. me..."  
  
Nabiki did something out of character for her. She took Ranma-chan into her arms and gently held her to her chest and let the neo-girl cry. A few tears came down her own face, but Ranma would never mention them.  
  
An hour later they called her.  
  
"Thank you Ranma. Thank you Nabiki. Your wishes have been granted. Though she will not remember it, would you like to spend some time with your mother before we begin? And you Ranma would you like to spend some time with anyone even though they will not remember it?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. She went with Peorth to talk with her mother. Her mother held her in her arms and told her how proud she was of her. Over the hours that they talked a pain was lifted from Nabiki's heart. She talked to her father, Kasumi and Akane. Kasumi cried yet in the end she accepted and a short time later she forgot. Akane raged at the unfairness of it all. She did not forget, since Ranma was yet to talk with her.  
  
Ranma first spent time with his father. He told his tale, and told what he had chosen to do, as much as he knew. His father didn't believe him but a trick or two by Peorth convinced him. In the end Genma told him, "A martial artist's life is fraught with peril. I'm proud of you son." He too forgot.  
  
Ranma's mother was so proud of her son. Unlike that lazy bum Genma, Ranma is a true man. Called to serve the gods. She smiled. She was going to miss him. She made him promised to watch over Nabiki. He gladly did so.  
  
Ranma's didn't really have anything to say to Kasumi, but he gave her a very long enthusiastic hug and thanked her for everything. Kasumi remembered this, yet she thought it odd that Ranma didn't when she asked him about it later.  
  
Ranma's conversation with Akane was the hardest. She had allready heard all the details from Nabiki, except of course what his wish was. He didn't tell her either. "Akane, I know you won't remember any of this, and perhaps that is for the best, but I love you. I love you so insanely much that I go crazy just thinking about you. I have fought it for so long, and now for me it is over and I am going to miss you, you kawaii tomboy. Please Akane, just once may I give you a real kiss, my first true kiss and last from you." Tears ran down both their faces. Akane nodded. It was clumsy. It was precious. It was gentle. It was wonderful. It lasted almost twenty minutes then Ranma hugged her and said goodbye, and with that goodbye Akane forgot, yet she was left with a feeling of loss that she couldn't figure out. A few minutes later her Ranma came back in and asked if she would like to go spar.  
  
Off in the distance, in a place invisible to the rest of them, Nabiki and Peorth watched Ranma's conversation and kiss.  
  
"Regretting?" asked Peorth.  
  
"Many things. Is it worth it?"  
  
"Yes. Ranma is coming. It is time."  
  
Ranma appeared before them.  
  
"I will now tell you what I can. It is said that the future is always born in pain.[1] While the future is in motion, you have bought them a true chance at happiness at the cost of having to give up all that you know. I thank you for that. Kami-sama long ago ordered that with a few very rare exceptions the life mortals live is their own and not to be interfered with without great cause. Your wishes have done what my own could not."   
  
She spread her hands and a view of Kimiko appeared in a hospital bed surrounded by the Tendo family and Ranma. "She does not recall anything after her death and will not until her time to pass on comes again. They all believe she has been in a hospital for all this time in a coma and that the reason they were never contacted is they never knew her name. Don't worry Nabiki when I talked to her before she seemed intent on making sure Soun got to work and stopped moping. She had made plans to help you all. I'm sure she will make those plans again."  
  
"Ranma your wish for telepathy is a rare one, yet I believe it will bring them close to each other in time. We decided to let it develop gradually over a few weeks. Do not worry about her. You know that your other self will guard and protect her and keep her safe" Her eyes grew mirthful and a smile appeared on her face. "whether or not she wants to be kept safe."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Thats Ranma for ya." Ranma sulked for a few seconds then smiled briefly.  
  
"Now it is time for me to tell you a little about your future. Life begins at the beginning, and you two will not be an exception. You will each be born into a new family 19 years in the future." Ranma interrupted, "born again?"   
  
Peorth ignored his comment and continued. "You will grow up to look much as you do today. Ranma will remain cursed but will only change when he wants to. You have been free of the Nekoken since being split and will remain so. Beyond that you will keep all of your memories, so try not to draw too much attention to yourselves as toddlers. Find each other and teach each other. When the time is right, I will come again and tell you more, but that will not be until quite a few years have passed. I wish you two the best, and that you enjoy your second take at life."  
  
Everything went white and when Ranma and Nabiki woke again the world had changed.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
[1] The previous sentence is from a television show called Babylon 5. The sentence before that sentence in Babylon 5 was, "It is said that in every age there is one singular event that forever changes the world around us. A nexus if you will." No this is not a Babylon 5 crossover yet both sentences are appropriate.  
  
For those who haven't guessed this is not a Ranma and Akane story. Well in the previous it is obvious that Ranma and Akane stand a good chance of eventually reconciling their differences and all the rest, but the story will not be about them, unless of course I get bored later and decide to write that story. There are enough stories similar enough to the setup I made that I think you can all predict the most likely ending of that story, so I doubt I will ever write it. I suppose in a small way this is my attempt at a possible way for an alternate match up without making Akane out to be evil or similar.  
  
No, this is a story about Ranma and Nabiki. Now all I have to do is write it. In a way I suppose you could consider this chapter a prologue to that story.   
  
The problem with Ranma fanfiction is there is so much of it, it is somewhat hard to do anything truly original. (After having read through a LOT of stories that follow the anime closely, I flatly refuse to contribute to that bunch. There are already too many of them.) Being an engineer and not a writer by trade probably makes it a bit harder to make something truly original and interesting, but I'm working on it. If anyones wonders, I do have the core idea behind why Ranma and Nabiki were selected. There are all those pesky details to figure out though. Until later.  
  
I wrote this awhile ago, but I haven't decided if I'll continue it yet. I still need to finish my other story as well. When I get time I need to reread this and edit some more, but I decided to post what I had for now.  
  
-Lerris 


	2. Heroes

Gravity by Lerris  
  
Chapter 2 -- Heroes  
  
------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This piece of work is purely for enjoyment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is essentially a side story I said I wasn't going to write, but somehow it fell into place as I pondered where to go with this story. Who knew? The next chapter will be back to R N.  
  
------------  
  
Time passed in Nerima and with the return of Kimiko Tendo things began to move again. That is not to say they weren't moving before, but now there was a feel of moving forward albeit by a very strange and perplexing pattern. It took time. Two weeks passed before before either Ranma or Akane admitted that something very weird was going on. It was a very scary thing for both of them to admit how they felt about each other, especially when it seemed that their feelings were trying to be made known whether they liked it or not. They didn't know what was going on? Was what they were feeling real? Still in time, despite Ranma's attempts to avoid her presence in the hopes, well he didn't really know what he hoped, he just knew that what he was running from was scary. It seems that for some things Ranma truly did take the Saotome final attack to heart. Still despite obsessed fathers, manipulative sisters, crazy Kunos, amazon law wives, and lovesick friends their relationship did improve and grow. It was such a strange one, since they could hide nothing from each other. If you thought Saotome foot in mouth disease was bad, think what happens when you remove the thin layer that even a Saotome has to censor what he thinks. For a time, the number of malletings increased, as Akane had plenty more reasons to mallet him, but then she also had all those times he thought in such an endearing and precious way that she found in necessary to kiss him to properly thank him. All in all Pavlov would have been proud. Yet as Akane trained Ranma in her own way, Akane too grew and matured.  
  
It was almost a month since Kimiko returned before the other fiancees began to grow suspicious. Sure they kept up the act in public, but it began to look more and more of a matter of going through the motions. Amazon's and Okonomiyaki chef's are not completely unobservant after all. The gig was up when both Ukyo and Shampoo caught them kissing very passionately in the dojo when they went to make their normal unscheduled deliveries.  
  
Shampoo brought her bombori out and yelled, "You. Stupid husband stealer. I kill!"  
  
"Ranchan! How could you. You slut. How dare you." She readied her battle spatula.  
  
Ranma at first tried to avoid hurting them, but they were crazed, and Akane had already taken a couple hits and had a shallow cut on her stomach from the battle spatula.  
  
"Enough!" Ranma spun and kicked Shampoo away from Akane and through the hole in the wall she just made. He followed that up with a punch to Ukyo that knocked the okinomiyaki chef down. Shampoo came back through the opening and Ukyo was getting back up. Akane was still out of it.   
  
Nabiki had dragged Akane out of the battle. "You have to keep them away from her. I don't know how bad she's hurt. I'll call Dr. Tofu."  
  
Ranma gave a brief nod and then went back to trying to stop Shampoo and Ukyo without causing them major damage. A medium Amaguriken on Shampoo had her down again. Several more hits and a sweep kick had Ukyo down as well. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You know she is not in your class. Have you no honor? Both of you claim to be after me for honor. For the honor of your dumb arse Amazon laws or a dang cart my idiot father stole, yet you do this." Ranma dodged several hits from Shampoo and Ukyo. As long as they were fighting him Akane was safe after all, and he truly did not want to hurt them.  
  
As Nabiki was carrying Akane away Cologne pogoed in. "Just what is going on?"  
  
"Husband stealer kissing airen. Shampoo kill!"  
  
"No one steals my Ranchan."  
  
Ranma's voice became cold yet quiet. "I didn't want it to end this way. Last time I was forced to not hold back to protect the woman I loved a mountain was destroyed and a kami lay dying at my feet. What will it be Cologne?"  
  
Cologne peered at his continual dodging of Shampoo and Ukyo. In truth he was hardly paying attention to it. His attention was on her, with only the minimum needed to insure they didn't get any damage on him. No that wasn't it. His attention was focused on making sure they didn't get passed him. Then again both Shampoo and Ukyo weren't trying that hard either, since they were wondering what Cologne would do as well. Cologne pondered for a time.  
  
"Granddaughter this battle cannot be won."  
  
"No, cannot lose airen."  
  
"You already have. The moment you struck Akane. Even if I were to manage to beat him and we hall him off to China, what then? Would you really want a husband that had to be drugged up 24 hours a day lest he destroy the village in his anger? No that I will not allow."   
  
Shampoo hesitated. Now that time had passed reason was finding its way back to her. Her grandmother was right. This was worse than pointless. She stepped away and put down her weapons. Ukyo similarly stepped away, seemingly embarrassed and angry with herself for how she had acted.  
  
Cologne turned to face Ranma directly. "Ranma, it is given to senior elders the right to suspend certain laws if it is decided that doing so is in the best interest of the village as a whole. It is not something that I do lightly, but it seems certain that nothing good can come of continuing this. You might have been able to fall in love with someone who once tried to kill you, but you could never fall in love with someone who tried to kill the person you loved. As Shampoo's wife you would bring nothing but pain and misery to our village. I annul the kiss of marriage. You are free of us. Come on Shampoo, its time for us to go home, to our real home."  
  
"Great grandmother. No. Please."  
  
Nabiki had walked back in, since the doctor had made it in record time to the Tendo house. "That's it? After all that you are giving up?"  
  
Cologne smirked. "Even I know when to bail on a bad investment. I will offer this. I am sorry for some of the things I put you through Ranma in my efforts to help my granddaughter. If Shampoo can earn both of your apologies in the next week then we will consider staying."  
  
Ranma asked, "Why?"  
  
"I just thought of a plan B."  
  
Nabiki said, "And that is?"  
  
"Get Ranma to Marry an Amazon revised -- Adopt Akane into the tribe... after suitable training of course.."  
  
"You... You... You..." Ranma's mind seemed to be having difficulty with the concept of sentences right then.  
  
Nabiki tried to resist it, but she burst out laughing. Ya gotta admire her. She sets her mind to accomplish a goal and sticks with it.  
  
Ukyo still seemed lost in thought and tears. "Um Ranchan.. Tell Akane I'm sorry, I just kind of lost it... I should go.." She ran out the door.  
  
Shampoo didn't say anything. The tears were running freely as she made her way to her bike and left.  
  
Cologne said, "Please tell Akane my offer." With that she pogoed away.  
  
In her bedroom Akane was lying on the bed when Ranma arrived with Nabiki following.   
  
"She will be fine. I had to put a couple stitches in the cut on her stomach. With luck there won't be a noticeable scar. Because of the stomach wound I'm going to have to insist that she stay off her feat as much as possible and stay home for a few days. The other places she got hit should be mostly recovered by then too. At any rate, call me if you need anything else."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
"Nabiki can I talk to your sister alone? If our parents come in perhaps you could think of something to keep them away for a little while please?"  
  
"I'll do what I can."   
  
Ranma was a little surprised that Nabiki didn't ask for money. "I'll owe you one."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ranma smiled briefly. Some things never changed. Nabiki left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Akane, I'm so sorry. I hesitated too much, not wanting to hurt them, not believing they would truly try to hurt you. Its my fault that you were injured."  
  
"I'm not made of glass. I'll be fine." She could hear his thoughts as well as his words of course. More importantly she knew how scared he was for her right then and how much he hated to have to fight them.  
  
"Do you know the rest of what happened?"  
  
"No, I was out cold till just before you came in."  
  
"Ukyo apologized. Cologne apologized and annulled the kiss of marriage saying that the cost would be too high were this to continue. Cologne has a new plan though.."  
  
"She wants me to be an Amazon and to train me?" Sometimes Ranma really hated this telepathy stuff. It was annoying to have people reply to words you hadn't said yet.  
  
"Yes. What do you want though?"  
  
I want you to train me. Haven't you ever listened?  
  
I can't hurt you. I.. No.. please ..  
  
"Sit by me."  
  
Ranma sat on the bed near where she was lying.  
  
Look at me. You can hear my thoughts now. What am I feeling when you tell me that you can't train me?  
  
Ranma stared down into her lovely eyes, almost losing himself in them. "You are angry and sad that I would think you were so weak. You are happy that I care for you so much. You are frustrated with allways having to be saved by me."  
  
I have come to realize many things lately. Not the least of which is that I often expect results without putting in the effort required to learn. I want to get better so yes I will take Cologne up on the offer unless...  
  
With a sadness he didn't know he could posses and a certain hopefulness that surprised him he said three words that he prayed he wouldn't regret. "I'll do it." In gratitude she grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him down to reward him with a kiss. Pavlov would have been proud.  
  
As stories go, there are neither beginnings nor endings, yet this was clearly a turning point. Shampoo, after being ordered to by her great grandmother apologized to Akane. She decided to return home as did Mouse. Staying was just too painful for her. Mouse died a year later in a Musk raid on the village when he took an arrow meant for Shampoo. Shampoo regretted his death. She regretting many things. If only Mouse could have been a little more like Ranma perhaps.. Who was she kidding. She did not love Mouse, yet still she was deeply touched by his sacrifice. Sometimes at night when she was alone she would weep, although whether if was for herself, Mouse, or simply lost opportunities it was hard to say.   
  
Mouse's death seemed to be the turning point for her. She threw herself violently into her training and excelled. Six months later the raider who killed Mouse raided again. It was his last raid. While she dealt the death blow to Mouse's killer, another musk warrior clubbed her and knocked her out. An arrow went through him a moment later and she was carried back to the village. She thought about many things but mostly about the marriage laws. Its true that there was already an exception in them for the musk, but save for that she would have been married to little more than a killer. She, with Cologne's help, began to work to the removal of the kiss of marriage and the kiss of death laws. They had caused enough heartache and enough pain.  
  
-----------------------  
  
As Ranma trained Akane so to did Cologne train both of them. She trained Ranma to be a better teacher, and to polish his skills in the art yet further. To Ranma's great annoyance she demanded that both of them take academics very seriously. In her words, "Most battles are won without a punch being thrown. They are won with knowledge and wit." Ranma remembered all the times that Nabiki or others had manipulated him and nodded. When Ranma wasn't around she was almost gleeful in instilling in Akane the ability to control her temper. It was a hard lesson, but a lesson she truly needed to learn, and one that Ranma could never bring himself to teach her. All in all they grew up and Kimiko was most proud of them all.   
  
Kimiko's most annoying problem was Ono Tofu. She had seen how he got around her eldest daughter and was quite fed up with it. Lacking a better idea she went to talk to him about Kasumi and continued to smack him every time he started to get silly. It took a couple weeks but Dr. Tofu was cured more or less. Well he still had a couple dental appointments to fix a few problems he recently acquired. Dr. Tofu mused that Akane must have gotten her strength from her mother.  
  
Kimiko handled Happosai in a unique way. She bought some new clothes for Soun and deliberately left all of Soun's dirty laundry all over the house. It was so repulsive to Happosai that he eventually decided to leave and not come back. Well it was annoying to others as well, but they figured it was worth it.  
  
----------------------  
  
In time Ranma and Akane had a wedding. As such things go the Kuno's took a trip via Air Akane airlines, two previously unknown fiancees tried to stop the wedding using Martial Arts Singing, and Gosenkugi tried to voodoo Ranma. The paralysis effect of the singing was the worst, but Ranma had developed a partial immunity to paralysis considering how many times he had been potioned, magiked and clubbed over the head. For a Ranma and Akane wedding it was perfect. Nabiki made a fortune on the video and now everyone had a college fund. A month later Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had their own wedding. It was certainly ordinary by Nerimian standards, except when Tofu went catatonic after kissing the bride.  
  
----------------------  
  
Time passed. Ranma went to college to help in his teaching in the dojo. Akane did the same, but it all seemed so ordinary. When you are used to being kidnapped every few weeks and fighting off the forces of magical kingdoms ordinary life seemed so dull.   
  
For several months they tried to conceive a child. Their doctor eventually told them that they could not have children. The doctor thought that some of the insane training in his youth destroyed his ability. This even carried over to his girl form since one was based on the other. Akane was in as bad of shape. It was a very rare condition, and she was otherwise perfectly healthy, but the odds of her ever conceiving a child no matter what the doctors did were essentially zero.  
  
Their families tried to console them, but couldn't console themselves. Ranma was lost in thought. It was ironic. All that time Cologne put in to try to get his genes for the tribe and he wasn't even able... He punched his hand through a concrete wall in frustration.  
  
Their love for each other saved them from despair when they were in the darkest shadows. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had a child and Ranma and Akane determined to spoil him. It was almost enough to ease the longing in their hearts. Almost.  
  
----------------------  
  
Graduation came and soon it was time to begin classes at the dojo. They taught many successful classes at the dojo, but compared to what they were used to it was mind numbingly boring.  
  
A random television commercial changed that. It said, "Looking for a true challenge? Be the best. Apply now for the Japanese space program." Nabiki was there at the time and decided to play with their heads a bit. It was getting quite hard to do, but some buttons were still too easy to press. "Well it looks like there is one thing Ranma won't be the best in.."  
  
The next day Ranma and Akane signed up. As Akane put it, "There is no way I'm letting you have all the fun." The interviewer was having a really bad day. They were remodeling his office and he was forced to hold the interviews outside at a picnic table. He mentally reviewed those he had interviewed today. Way too many people were just too ordinary. They needed the best. He reviewed the resume of the couple coming in next. "Bah martial artists. Useless. He prepared to give his rejection speech as he asked his secretary to send them out."  
  
Ranma was running away from an angry Akane. An event no one would find truly out of the ordinary. It had become a game to them. He quickly avoiding a mallet strike. He jumped up in the air and was glad he had finally figured out how to use his chi to fly. The examiner's jaw dropped. "Your flying..?"  
  
"So? Its just a martial arts technique."  
  
"Get down here and take your punishment!"  
  
"Come get me." She threw her mallet and he dodged easily.  
  
Needless to say, they got the job. After all being able to fly has to be a useful thing for an astronaut to know.  
  
-----------------------  
  
[Author's Note: At this point 20 years have passed since the beginning of the story. Ranma and Akane are now 38 years old, but due to their martial arts training look to be in their mid 20's.   
  
Warning past this point Ranma and Akane's story will be progressing past the point I reintroduce Nabiki and Ranma in the next chapter. For the purists that do not wish to read the story in other than a linear manner you have been warned.]  
  
-----------------------  
  
It took a few years of specialized training for Ranma and Akane to be qualified as astronauts. They became the best and survived many missions that most deemed to dangerous to attempt. Throughout the world they became almost legends.  
  
They went on mission after mission. They were able to rapidly accelerate the pace of space station construction due to their ability to propel themselves precisely and quickly throughout space. Many of their fellow astronauts tried to learn, but could not do so without many years of training. Needless to say it was incredibly annoying to watch them zip around like birds when they were crawling with crude jet packs and trying to avoid running into anything or drifting away.  
  
It was slightly over 30 years since the beginning of the story when they were called in for a mission briefing.  
  
"You know of the new X9 prototype?"  
  
Ranma and Akane nodded with equal looks of hope and trepidation on their faces.  
  
"You know of the dangers involved in its mission? It will be the first of our deep space craft scheduled to go well beyond our solar system. The mission is scheduled to last for a year. Six months out and another six to return." He looked at them carefully. What is with these two? They thrive on challenges anyone else would run away from screaming. "The mission is open if you want it. This is volunteer only. Frankly I think you would be crazy to take it. None of the others want it."  
  
"We'll do it." they said in unison.  
  
He sighed. I just pray it will go ok. This is the most dangerous space mission anyone has ever attempted. "Sign these forms. They indicate your acceptance. Should you not make it, this contains a clause to insure your family is well taken care of financially."  
  
"But we don't have any children.." Akane said sadly.  
  
"The benefits pass to your extended family, should ... should the worst happen."  
  
Ranma and Akane signed.  
  
Elsewhere Peorth viewed their signatures through a bit of magic. A tear ran down her cheek. She had hoped for this moment and dreaded this moment. The path to the best possible future was still open. She let the spell lapse and left to find that bar Urd mentioned. It was time to get really drunk. Sometimes she hated her job.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The mission went well until a month had passed. Akane's father had died of natural causes. He held her and comforted her as best he could. A month later it was her turn to comfort him for the panda died as well. It seemed that the life left him once Soun died.  
  
Time passed. They were now well beyond the solar system and exploring the outer reaches of the galaxy. Their on board telescopes were gathering pictures that inspired many astronomers to name their pets and children after the courageous pair. Everything was normal until they were awakened from their sleep by the message beeper.  
  
"The following is classified. You are hereby directed to give focus on planetoid Z34625 with all available instrumentation. Current estimates indicate it is on a course that will eventually cause it to impact with the earth in a year. We estimate that if this occurs it will kill 90% of the Earth's population either directly or through environmental changes as a result of the impact."  
  
No! It can't be. came from Akane.  
  
Ranma was already directing the computer to follow the orders and was conducting his own computer aided analysis. They are right Akane. It will hit.  
  
We've got to do something! Our family... Our friends..  
  
"Computer. Is their any known way we can stop or divert it?"  
  
"Negative. Fuel is adequate to reach the planetoid while it is still 10 months away from the earth, but there is no known way to alter the trajectory of it with what is on board."  
  
Ranma's thoughts were frenzied. He knew a way, well more of a chance. He didn't like the price though.  
  
Akane turned to stare directly in his eyes and nodded.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Over the next two months they eat what was intended to be 7 months of food. They used the energy to continually build their chi. It was self destructive to force things like this, but they knew it didn't matter. They sent many messages to their family and those they loved. On earth the world governments spun the news so that Ranma and Akane were certain to stop the threat and that their was nothing to worry about. Most believed.  
  
Finally the night before they were at the asteroid was here. They were one as they were so many times in the past. It was precious and beautiful. It brought tears to Peorth's eyes as she watched. Her father had long ago told her what was to come. The future was not set in stone, but certain things had to be. He had said, "It is through sacrifice and struggle that mankind grows." It was then that he explained the mission which led to Nabiki and Ranma's rebirth.  
  
She smiled at their sleeping forms and took a picture for her album. She then carefully let herself merge with Akane for a few minutes while she still slept peacefully in Ranma's arms. A few minutes later she got up carefully and wiped a tear from her eye. A small smile graced her face before she was gone.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
An hour before dawn Urd and Skuld appeared. Urd passed into Ranma and Skuld into Akane. Their final day dawned. Ranma landed the X9 on the planetoid at the precomputed coordinates the engineers gave them. They eat a very lite breakfast and kissed for several minutes and then put on their space suits. All this was done without a single word, not even in their thoughts. No more were needed. Akane gave the computer the final instructions of moving to a safe distance and transmitting back to Earth. On Earth everyone that could find a television watched.  
  
They had worked out the details in the two months it took to get here. It would not be like a normal ki attack. Their chi levels were now far beyond what their bodies could handle, but soon it would be over. They named their final attack life because they hoped that by expending all of their power all of their lifeforce at once they could divert the asteroid. It was insane of course, but it was their only chance. What's worse is it was obviously impossible to practice the attack given its very nature.  
  
They started about ten miles apart on the asteroid and began laying down chi. Ranma made his cold as space and Akane made hers hot as the sun. They spiraled into the center never touching. To any kami that might have been watching two more forms superimposed directly behind them. Soun Tendo knew that it was impossible to save their lives, yet perhaps he and Genma could add what little power spirits can add and help them. They dearly hoped it would be enough. Their other children had so much ahead of them yet.  
  
Finally Ranma and Akane met in the center of the spiral and ignited the bomb. It made a nuclear weapon seem like a toy. Ranma and Akane's bodies were instantly incinerated in the resulting carnage. Soun and Genma were kicked back to the spirit world in the resulting shock wave. Such was the power they poured from their very life essence that had Urd and Skuld not merged with them temporarily they might have been permanently lost. Belldandy came and helped them home. Her father wanted to thank them after all. There was also one other matter.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The unexpected destruction of the X9 in the explosion delayed analysis of the results of their sacrifice for several days. They had done a truly amazing thing but it had not been enough. Their best estimates were that instead of 10 months they now had 4 years. The explosion was enough to slow the planetoid considerably, but its ultimate destination remained. A month later an engineer later found the flaw in the calculations. Had they done what they did from a different position the Earth would have been spared. It seemed so wrong that the fate of the world was doomed due to a bad unit conversion.  
  
The governments of the world agreed to keep a very optimistic spin on the news. "They had plenty of time. A plan was already underway that was guaranteed to stop it." In truth they had no such plan, just vague ideas that mostly consisted of build a big ship with very big nuclear weapon and hope. This was easier said than done of course. The X9 was the result of 5 years of development and construction. Most of the parts were custom made. Sure they could build a new one in a couple years if they really rushed it, but by then it was questionable if they would be able to divert it enough anymore.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok first this is covering a lot of time in one chapter, but then this was never meant to be a R A story. Was the resolution of all their problems rushed? Probably. When I thought of how I was going to proceed with this story, this became part of the larger story much to my surprise. Was I particularly cruel to Ranma and Akane? Perhaps, however the story is not over yet. One thing to clear up. There are no dragonballs here and no one is due for any wishes.  
  
At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it. The original Ranma and Akane may make a cameo or two in the rest of the story since it begins before this chapter ends but from this point on it is Ranma and Nabiki's story.  
  
If anyones curious, I got more reviews for this story so I was more inspired to write more on it before the other. I do intend to finish the other, although exactly when is up in the air.  
  
According to what I have down Akane and Ranma were 49 years old at the end. This was a total of 31 years since the story began. The end of the world is scheduled for 35 years after the story began. In order for timelines to work out I've changed the previous chapter's sentence which read, "You will each be born into a new family 30 years in the future." to 19 years.  
  
--------------------------- 


	3. Heroes Afterward

Gravity  
by Lerris

Chapter 3 - Heroes Afterward

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This piece of work is purely for enjoyment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is a continuation of the previous side story pending a bit more inspiration for the main story. I apologize for this not being a R N chapter as I previously stated. The next chapter will be.

* * *

"Send them in" came from somewhere in the vicinity of a plain, yet elegant desk. The desk was mostly empty except for a very odd, almost transparent keyboard and a screen of sorts hanging in mid air appeared in front of the reader, seemingly made out of nothing. A middle aged woman dressed in a conservative suit took her fingers off the keyboard which suddenly vanished and looked over at the other occupants sitting in the room.

Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Peorth were sitting there. Well Ranma and Akane were having one of their usual mental conversations, having given up getting much more out of Peorth than they had bought the Earth time. Unfortunately it was still coming. Akane hating failing. She thought for sure that Ranma and her could stop it, yet they had not.

Neither Ranma nor Akane had any idea who they were going to meet. Peorth had simply found them after they arrived in heaven and asked them to come with her. She said, "Someone is waiting to see you, and it is important that we not be late." Lacking any better ideas, and not sensing any danger they shrugged and followed. Besides they were dead right? I mean they had to be. No one could have survived what they did.

Ranma extended his hand to Akane and graciously helped her up. She of course didn't need the help but now appreciated it for what it was, a token of his care for her. The secretary opened the antique oak door before them and they stepped through to the shore of an island. It was a perfect spring day with the air blowing their hair around their heads as if in play. What was really weird was when the door, that was suspended in the middle of nowhere, vanished a few seconds after it was closed.

Ranma took hold of his wife's hand again. With this much strangeness happening he wanted, no he needed to know she was there.

"There is no need to be concerned. Come, it is not far." Peorth led them around the beach to a round finely crafted picnic table complete with simple white umbrella. Sitting at the table was an older man with a graying beard that looked dignified, even if he was wearing little more than a white cotton button up shirt and a pair of blue shorts that came about half way to his knees.

"Now that we are finally here, I suppose full introductions are finally in order. My name is Peorth. I am a goddess first class on special assignment to watch over you two. This is my father."

Now Ranma's first reaction would normally have been incredulity, but well he knew, somehow, that she was telling the complete truth. Immediately Ranma and Akane bowed deeply.

"Kami-sama" came from them both.

"Relax, my children. I have not called you here to punish you. Quite the contrary in fact. You have once again proven my faith in humanity. Thank you."

Ranma and Akane were stunned. They were being thanked by the lord of creation? This didn't make any sense.

"But we failed." said Ranma.

"You did not fail. A mistake was made. It wasn't even your mistake. Do not worry. While the fate of humanity is largely humanities own, other plans have already been made. Other souls will take up the burden you were unable to finish. It has been that way since the beginning. No you have earned your rest. When you leave here you are free to enjoy all heaven has to offer. Have fun, enjoy yourselves. When you are ready, come back here. I have a job for you two. A very long term job.

Akane asked, "What kind of job?"

Peorth wondered if her hunch was correct. She dearly hoped it was. They had lost so many over the millenia.

"You will become the first new god and goddess in over a thousand years." Kami-sama grinned and continued with, "Or perhaps in Ranma's case it will depend on the temperature of the water, until he learns enough to choose for himself."

Ranma and Akane were stunned. Gods? Them?

Ranma asked, "Why?"

"Because you are needed. However, the choice is ultimately yours. In the past few thousand years our numbers have shrunk from several hundred to less than a hundred in total."

Akane, "They died?" How could a god die? Ranma had seemed a bit lost in thought yet kept his hand in Akane's.

"Died? Actually some did, but not many. It is very hard to kill a true kami. You are familiar with Saffron, yet he was not a true kami and you were able to cause him great harm. Death for a kami is different than that for a mortal. A mortal's spirit passes to heaven for a time, and is eventually reborn. A kami can be so weakened as to be scattered throughout much of the universe if he or she is damaged badly enough. In time, however, they will recover though it may take a thousand years."

The room grew quiet for a moment as if in anticipation. Peorth knew her father was waiting for her to continue, but hoped that she would not have to. She sighed, "But that is not why there are so few of us. Battles that fierce, while they do occur, are rare since they cause as much damage for the other side as they do us. No the true reason there are so few of us is we grow bored and chose to become mortal spirits again and be reborn."

"Bored?" questioned Ranma.

Peorth said, "Yes, is it so surprising that after thousands of years of existence to be bored and want change? I have considered it many times myself, save for the rare times like your own circumstances when things get interesting."

Kami-sama continued, "Take as much time as you need to make a decision. For now, I need to talk with my daughter."

The door that before appeared on the other side of the island, appeared before them and opened. Ranma and Akane stepped through.

"You didn't tell them."

"It would do no good. Their daughter has her own destiny. Make sure Xian Pu knows how precious she is when you transfer the child to her womb. I hope they will forgive me in time."

Peorth put a hand on her father's shoulder as if in sympathy. She seemed hesitant. "It will take several months for her spiritual matrix to stabilize..."

"Yes but it will stabilize. She will be a special child. Life born of mortal spirit, and the touch of a goddess. If their was any other way..." Somewhere in England there was a sudden completely unpredicted rainstorm. Rain being a common occurrence there, no one thought anything of it. Kami-sama regained control of his emotions and the storm began to lose focus.

Peorth seemed to visibly take hold of herself. On an intellectual level she knew some of it was simply her body adapting to carrying the child. Still, it had been so very long since she had someone to care about so much. Now a twist of fate allowed her to be a mother, if only for a little time. She touched her stomach gently as if to feel the life growing inside.

Kami-sama continued, "She is a true miracle. It would have been trivial for any of us to allow them to bear a child, but for mortals to do such a thing on their own in their condition... Yes it was a true miracle..." He paused in thought for a long moment staring blankly at his hands in his lap and then turned back to Peorth. "Please watch over her Peorth. She has a difficult destiny ahead of her. I will tell them of her after they receive their certifications. It is better this way. They wouldn't be allowed back in the mortal realm until then anyway." He said the last almost as if attempting to convince himself.

Peorth continued in a soft tone. "Of course, in a way, I am her mother as well." The fastest any of us has gotten their certifications has been twenty years. I hope they forgive us. Regardless Ranma and Akane will be busy for quite a long time. Its just as well I suppose. Having more than one Ranma on Earth at a time is something the world is just not ready for.

Somehow neither of them ever questioned that Ranma and Akane would accept.

Peorth mused out loud, "I wonder how Ranma will react when he finds out he has a twin, or for that matter Nabiki."

"If all goes according to my plan that will not be an issue."

"Since when does anything concerning that group go according to plan?"

Kami-sama smiled slightly as the scene faded out.

* * *

Peorth was walking back to her home. Walking may seem mundane to most, but Peorth preferred it when time permitted. She pondered her fathers last words. The use of 'my' rather than 'the' may be important. It was hard to tell. She looked forward to helping to train Ranma and Akane. Family was a very precious thing and having them as part of hers was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time. Their daughter was even more precious. Shampoo was a good leader, much to the surprise of many, yet Yggdrasil predicted their tribe would die out within a generation. That was before though. Now, well, to say Athena would be pleased is a great understatement. To think, a child born of three mothers. She will definitely be something special. Not even Yggdrasil could entirely predict how true that statement was.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well its another chapter, and yet still not really my main story I intended to write. All I can say is while I have most of a chapter done there, I still do not really like how that part of the story is going. I have a new idea, but well time will tell. The problem with the new idea is its not completely compatible with what I've allready written. Right now my current plan is for that idea to be after the main story I had intended to write. Time will tell. Reviews are somewhat motivational.

I truly hadn't intended to carry forth the Ranma and Akane ark this far. Right now their time line is in advance of the rest of the story, although I have left off essentially all of the details for that, since I haven't wrote them yet. If anyones expecting two super powerful gods to go save the day anywhere, well its not very likely. In general I do not expect them to have a significant part in the rest of the story. Time will tell.


	4. Beginnings

Gravity  
by Lerris

Chapter 3-- Beginnings

* * *

A young woman walked into her favorite local restaurant. She had dark brown hair and eyes and for those who knew what to look for was of obvious Japanese descent. Cheri sat down at her usual table in Panera Bread. She had her old copy of "The Elegant Universe" in front of her and was munching on some French onion soup and one of their new sandwiches. She forgot what it was named, but it didn't matter. It tasted good and it was filling. What more could a scientist ask for?

She really wish she hadn't thought of that question. Sure at the age of 30 she had a lot to be proud of. A PhD, several awards in physics. Many published papers, and lots of people who quoted her theories on string theory. She chuckled briefly at some of the information in her book. Sure it was old, and she herself had corrected many of the innacuracies. Ah well perhaps she should have spent a few more seconds choosing her reading material so it looked at least like she had a purpose in eating alone. Ah there, finally done with the soup. Why do they have to make these rolls so hard to chew anyway? Now what was I thinking of? Oh ya, my love life sucks. Curse my logical mind that can't seem to let a point go without examining it. She turned the page and continued to ponder elementary particles.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" came from a handsome man. He looked to have worked out regularly. He was definitely one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"Um no."

He proceeded to sit down and introduce himself. In time they had several dates. He was so kind, so sweet, that she found herself completely disarmed and trusting of him. She invited him to her house for coffee. She wasn't sure how it proceeded so fast, but suddenly he was kissing her and her body seemed to have taken leave from her common sense.

He left before the morning, and she never heard from him again. Nine months later the true love of her life was born. She would name her Nabiki in honor of one of her favorite anime characters. She briefly wished she had some of Nabiki's skill at reading people. It would have come in handy nine months ago. Still while she had no love for Nabiki's father, she could find no regrets in her heart when she looked into the eyes of her daughter.

* * *

A young woman with fiery red hair sat and stared at a stick. Said stick had done what few mortals thought possible. Angwyn had been rendered unable to speak or, in her case something far worse. She couldn't even utter a note. It was as if her vocal cords had left the building when her eyes saw it starring back at her. She knew that sooner or later it was bound to happen. Jeff and her had been trying after all. Still the red plus continued to taunt her. Before long her wits returned and seemed eager to make up for lost time.

In a classic opera singer voice she sang, "Jeffrey, what have you done to me."

Said Jeff was quietly trying to focus on finishing his latest creation. Perhaps it was silly of him to paint yet another picture of his wife, but well he just couldn't help himself. Suddenly he had a bad feeling. Whenever his wife sang in that pitch, it almost always boded something he would rather avoid. He was torn. Decisions, decisions. He could sneak out the door, pretend he didn't hear and keep painting, or respond.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor Jeff thought it was definitely time to take the dog out for a walk. He quietly called the dog to him, attached a lease and slipped out the door. Angwyn smirked as she saw him walk out the door from the kitchen window. Chicken.

Jeff decided that perhaps a long walk was in order. Besides he needed inspiration for his art. Yes, he would go down to the river. It always calmed him. His conscience troubled him slightly. He should have found out what she wanted, but then he remembered that tone. It was always something big when she used that tone, and he just didn't feel up to anything big right now. He let the dog free of his leash and climbed into the hammock he had setup a few months back. It was such a nice day and surely everything would be better after a short nap. Oh look at the skyline. This would make such a great painting. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

Angwyn was a little annoyed at her dear husband. He had run away, before even finding out what was going on. She was growing angrier and angrier until she looked into his study and saw the new painting of her. It was beautiful. Surely I'm not that beautiful? Ah well he's off the hook this time, but next time.. Still I'd better go track the baka down. Her mental tone when she thought the last was fond, even though her words were not.

Before long Angwyn saw him in the distance sleeping. She pondered the best way to wake her dear cowardly husband up. Spotting a bucket not far away she filled it from the river and then tossed its very cold water at her sleeping dear. She then immediately tossed the bucket away and circled around so it would appear she had just gotten here.

Brrr.. cold.. "What is going on?" Jeff sat up and almost fell out of his very wet clothes and almost fell out of the hammock. Jeff thought he heard a small giggle but dismissed it as his imagination. He looked around and saw his wife coming down the hill.

"Oh dear your all wet. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping and..."

"Well perhaps it was that motorboat I heard on the way down here. It may have splashed you."

"Perhaps.." Somehow he wasn't too certain about that. His wife seemed too happy, and then there was before. "Is everything ok dear?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Oh and by the way there will be no long training trips for our child without me."

"Its a proud tradition in my family. To truly learn about art one has to learn about the world first." His higher brain functions took the opportunity to finish rebooting. "Child.... your your pregnant..." His previous fortune at not falling out of the hammock left him, and he fell out in a most undignified way. Well most of him fell out. For some reason his left shoe caught in the webbing. Lucky for him the ground underneath him was fairly soft.

She said softly, "Well its not as if this should come as a surprise to you." His foot came out of his shoe and went to say hellow to his other foot allready resting on the ground. Angwyn stiffled a giggle and proceded to quickly check that he was only unconscious. She then pulled out a small digital camera from her purse and took a snapshot. Her child might want to see it someday after all.

She found a comfortable spot in the lush grass and sat down. She then gently moved his head to her lap so he would be comfortable and began to sing softly. Are you going to Scarborough Faire? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lived there. He was once a true love of mine. Time to make me a cambric shirt Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Without no seams, nor fine needle work. Then he'll be a true love of mine. Tell him to to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme Between the sea foam and over the sand. Then he'll be a true love of mine Love imposes impossible tasks Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme Though not more than any heart asks. And I must know he's a true love of mine When thou has finished thy task. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme Come to me my hand for to ask. For then you'll be a true love of mine

As she was finishing her abridged version of Scarborough Faire, her dear husband was beginning to come around.

"Hello dear. Did you have a nice nap?"

Their were times like this when he wondered what he had done to deserve her. He smiled up at her and said simply, "Yes, Thanks." His higher brain functions were finally coming back online and he remembered. He shouted joyously, "Were having a baby!" He then almost passed out again, but Angwyn kissed him. "Now now. No more passing out today. Your pillow is stiff from sitting."

* * *

Angwyn was lying in the hospital bed. Jeff had run away again. A training trip he says, but she knew that it hurt him to look at her like this. Well it wasn't as if she was dying or anything. Most women went through this at some point in their lives, but did it have to hurt so much? She reached out and grabbed a nurse by the sleeve and spun her around and sang out in her best opera voice, "Drugs.. Give me drugs!"

The nurse for her part really hated when they assigned her to the maternity ward. No, crazed emergency room patients hopped up on drugs weren't bad enough, they had to put her here. She rubbed at her arm. That woman had an incredible grip. Her right ear was still ringing as well. Maybe next time I will remember not to remark on the bosses wife. She mused that at least she got off better than her husband during one of her earlier contractions. They had to bandage his hand after she let go of him.

Jeff for his part hadn't really gone on a training trip. In his panic to leave he had mentioned it, but he really wanted to see his son, so he was camped out in the waiting room. Much safer here. After another contraction and scream from his wife followed by a scream of pain that didn't sound like his wife, he decided to take a walk and ended up at the gift shop. He pondered buying one of the crystal figurines, but decided against buying any of the cheap junk. He could make better himself, and his sculpture skills were at best average. He instead bought several different pens and pencils they had there, and borrowed some plain white paper from a copy machine he saw earlier. He would have bought paper of course, but all they had was lined paper and that was just useless. He stopped by the nurses station to let her know he would be in the waiting room, but he heard another contraction. "That is, I'll be on the waiting room at the other end of the hall." The nurse smirked and nodded.

So there he was using an odd mix of pen and pencil to try to draw a picture of two angels complete with wings. One was his wife of course, and the second was his son held gently in her arms. The nurse was quite impressed when she tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he'd like to meet his son Ranma now.

* * *

Ranma awoke. Something was wrong. He looked down and saw a diaper. Oh no, its true, I'm a baby. He did what all babies do when they are really upset he cried incredibly loudly. Of course he was actually trying to curse fluently in Japanese, but he lacked the motor skills to do so in his new body. Stupid body not listening to me. Somehow I don't think hot water is gonna get me out of this one. He awkwardly grabbed onto the side of the glass container he was in and looked around. There standing there barely holding onto the side of the glass container was another baby. Nabiki? He tried to talk, "waahh, wa, go, gaaaaa" Well that didn't work either.

She tried to say something but "gah, goo, gaaa" came out. She fell back down with very Nabiki like frown on her face. Well its how he imagined Nabiki's frown would look if she was a baby anyway.

Ranma's father soon came for him. "Come on little Ranma its time to go home." said his new father. "I know your going to make us proud and be the best artist in the world." Ranma nodded without thinking.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've decided to end this chapter here, even though it is a bit short. The next chapter will definitely require a bit of inspiration. If anyone has any ideas feel free to put them in reviews or something. While I know basically where I want to take this, a few more ideas can't hurt. If I use one of the ideas I'll go ahead and give credit of course. At any rate it may be a while before the next chapter.

One person commented something along the lines of that perhaps working on the side story distracted from the main story. Actually I was fishing for ideas for how to go about the next few chapters in the main story when the idea for the side story came. Now, to an extent, I need to keep the side story and the main story compatible which is a bit of work, but well if something needs changed, I shall simply have to go back and change it. At any rate if the side story continues it will most likely be in a completely separate story, and I don't foresee that anytime soon.

Keeping it interesting is somewhat hard for me at least. One problem I know I had with the first thing I wrote, that I've yet to complete is it got a little boring, since things perhaps went too well and were a bit too perfect. I do intend to finish/improve that one someday, but to an extent well I think everyone is just sick of Sailor Moon crossovers so its not a priority. While recognizing a problem is necessary to improve, it takes more than that. It is interesting in that you can think of lots of things were peoples flaws and such cause chaos and make things more interesting, but when you add in the fact that you really want the story to progress in a given direction it does get harder since the two conflict to an extent, at least thats my opinion on it anyway. Another thing I dislike and try not to do is to have too much stereotypical behavior although admittedly I have a lot of work to do in that area as well. I may even go back and change this again, but in general I like what I have made of their new parents so far.

Scarborough Faire is most certainly not my creation, although I did shorten it slightly for this. (I think the lyrics themselves are so old that no one owns a copyright on them, but I could be wrong.) Sarah Brightman sings a very pretty version of it, but then its the only version I have. 


End file.
